goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves at Gum Girl's House/Grounded
Transcript * Julie: "Ratso Catso, I am going out tonight. While I do that, I am going to drive you to Gabby's house so that way I can enjoy myself." * Ratso Catso: "Umm. Mom. Are you sure about this? Going out tonight? Gabby's house?" * Julie: "Don't worry, Ratso Catso. You will have a great time while I'm out. Now let's get in the car." * car drove off to Gum Girl's house. * car finally arrived at Gum Girl's house. * Julie: "All right, Ratso Catso. We're here!" * got out of the car and walked into Gum Girl's house. * (Inside) * Gabby: "Hello, Julie. It's so nice to see you again. And I see you brought your son, Ratso Catso with you. What is he doing here?" * Julie: * Gabby: "Sure thing. I can do that. I'll make sure Ratso Catso doesn't do anything bad in my house." * Julie: "Okay. And as for you, Ratso Catso. Be on your best behaviour at Gum Girl's house while I'm out. Do you understand?" * Ratso Catso: "Yes, mom. I understand." * Julie: "Good. Well, I must go now. Goodbye, Ratso Catso." * left. * Gabby: "So, Ratso Catso, what do you want to do in my house for a while?" * Ratso Catso: "I want to watch TV." * Gabby: "All right. Then, what would you like to watch?" * Ratso Catso: "I want to watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer movies and shows." * Gabby: "Sorry, Ratso Catso. But your mother told me that you can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer movies and TV shows because you're banned from everything made by your favourite companies and creators." * Ratso Catso: "Really? I can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer movies and shows here. Well, what am I supposed to watch on TV?" * Gabby: "Calm down, Ratso Catso. You can only watch Disney movies, PBS Kids shows, and other shows and movies not made by your favourite companies and creators. So, good luck watching TV." * TV: (in audio) Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali iwahine O Lili ulani O ka Wohi ku Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waihooluu a halikeole E nana na maka i ke ao malama Mai Hawaii akea i Kauai." * Ratso Catso: "Man! I hate TV shows and movies not made by my favourite companies and creators. I will change the channel from Lilo and Stitch on Disney Channel to Bubble Guppies on Nick Jr." * TV: (in audio) "Okay, Nonny. Do you have anymore Green Blocks?" * Ratso Catso: "Now that's more like it! I love watching Bubble Guppies!" * TV (in audio) "What's wrong, dude?" * Gabby: "Hi, Ratso Catso. How are you doing?" angry at him "Ratso Catso, what the hell are you watching?" * Ratso Catso: "I'm watching Bubble Guppies." * Gabby: "What?! Aaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!! Ay caramba! Ratso Catso! How dare you watch Bubble Guppies? You know that show is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and airs on Nick Jr.! That's it! I'm calling your mother!" * Ratso Catso: "No! Please, don't call my mom! Anything but calling my mom!" * Gabby: "Too bad, Ratso Catso. I'm going to do it anyway!" (turns into Gum Girl, then dials on the phone) "Hello, Julie! Ratso Catso just misbehaved at my house by watching Bubble Guppies. Can you pick him up? All right. See you soon bye." (hung up) "Your mother is coming in a minute. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" * Ratso Catso: "I know, Gum Girl. But I'm sorry!" * Gum Girl: "No! Sorry isn't going to cut it, Ratso Catso! You are in a lot of trouble, mister! And look! Your mother is here!" * Julie: "Ratso Catso! I'm very mad at you! I can't believe you misbehaved at Gum Girl's house. Even worse, you watched Bubble Guppies. How dare you! That does it! You are grounded! Let's go home right now!" * Ratso Catso: "NOOOOOO!" * The End. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters